


Somnofilia

by calipso_watts



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, College, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Bondage, M/M, One Shot, Paraphilias, School, Sleeping Loki, Somnophilia, dub-con, first fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calipso_watts/pseuds/calipso_watts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es fin de semestre en el campus y la mayoría de los alumnos, comienzan a pensar en disfrutar de las vacaciones de verano, entre ellos Loki.</p>
<p>Quien por los desvelos por estudiar para los exámenes finales, decide tomar una sienta pasado el medio día, con lo que no contaba, era que su compañero de piso se aprovecharía de su estado de "coma".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somnofilia

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, es el primer fic de mi autoria.  
> Que lo disfruten, se aceptan sugerencias y críticas constructivas.  
> Gracias.

Era final del semestre y Loki estaba agradecido al cielo por haber terminado sus exámenes finales con éxito, ahora no quedaba nada más que disfrutar de cuatro semanas de delicioso sol de verano, aunque no saldría de la ciudad hasta el día siguiente, por lo que decidió recuperar algunas horas de sueño.

Cuando llegó al pequeño departamento, escuchó la voz de su compañero de piso, Thor, quien era conocido por ser un Don Juan y no le extrañaba, el sujeto en cuestión era alto, fornido, rubio, atlético y carismático, así que no le resultó extraño escuchar la voz de una chica viniendo de la habitación del susodicho a parte de que no era la primera vez y estaba seguro de que no sería la última que entraría.

Loki entró en su dormitorio, que era pequeño, igual que el departamento pero acogedor a su manera, cabía todo lo que necesitaba, que tampoco era mucho; cama, escritorio y librero.

Casi se dejó caer en la cama, tomando una postura boca abajo y no pasaron ni diez minutos cuando se quedó dormido.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Thor, la chica morena a quien había conocido tan sólo dos semanas antes del término del semestre, discutían ve tú a saber por qué.

-          Es que no se trata de eso, Thor, tendrías que estar en mis zapatos para comprenderlo.

-          ¡Pero eso intento! Vamos, no te enojes, te dije que pasaríamos una buena tarde.

-          ¿Y así como así dejas el tema? ¿Sabes qué? Ya se me quitaron las ganas.

La linda chica tomó su bolsa  y salió casi corriendo del departamento en cuatro zancadas de esas piernas torneadas y que a Thor le parecían perfectas para ser mordidas y, pervertido o no, las quería alrededor de su cuello.

-          ¡Espera! ¡No te vayas! Es verdad, tú tienes razón.

El rubio hizo un último intento aunque sin mucho éxito.

-          No, Thor; no es así de simple. Te veo después de las vacaciones.

Y sin otro argumento, la chica salió cerrando la puerta con tranquilidad.

¡Demonios! Había perdido su oportunidad con una chica, cosa que no le había ocurrido nunca, al menos no en su vida sexual.

Estaba caliente y enojado, la próxima vez diría “Sí” a todo o simplemente, cerraría la boca.

Regresó a su habitación, se tiró en la cama y quiso desahogarse con el poco material que tenía de la morena pero resultó que ni siquiera había podido meter la mano debajo de esa pequeña falda flotante.

Se dio por vencido y decidió ir a revisar si Loki ya había regresado, tal vez podrían ir por un par de cervezas y discutir el tema un rato.

Cuando Thor entró a la habitación (sí, sin tocar, no estaba muy acostumbrado a ese tipo de simplicidades, por así decirlo), no se imaginó que se encontraría con un Loki en estado de knock out, boca abajo y con un lindo trasero respingón que subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración.

El rubio tragó saliva “Estás cachondo, no pasa nada” se dijo así mismo intentando convencerse de que no le gustaban las nalgas de Loki.

“Sí, es por eso, definitivamente, es por eso”.

-          Lo… ¿Loki?

Salió como un murmullo por lo que el chico de cabellos negros ni siquiera se inmutó.

“Tocar no daña a nadie, además, es para despertarlo, sí, una broma”.

Thor se acercó y palmeó ligeramente uno de esos glúteos, no pasó nada.

“¿Un apretón?”

Se encogió de hombros y prosiguió.

“Que tal la otra mejilla”.

“¿Ambas?”

Supongo que un Loki comatoso tiene sus ventajas.

Conforme pasó el tiempo palmeando esos montículos carnosos, su recién calmada erección, volvió en lo que menos pudo darse cuenta y acarició su entrepierna. Sintiéndose más audaz, subió a la cama apenas apoyando las rodillas en la orilla del colchón, separó las piernas del moreno, levantó su culo tomándolo por las caderas y sin soltarlo, comenzó a frotarse contra ese delicioso trasero, todo esto de la manera más cuidadosa que pudo.

“Se siente bien, lástima que duerma vestido”.

De un momento a otro, ya eran embestidas y lo que terminó por encenderlo aun más, fueron los pequeños quejidos de Loki, temiendo despertarlo, se decidió a salir de la habitación.

Loki despertó de golpe al sentir dolor y ardor en una parte muy privada, lo primero que su vista divisó fue al enorme rubio que estaba arrodillado entre sus piernas (nunca dije que Thor no volvió), ya no tenía pantalones ni ropa interior y su camisa estaba a mitad de su abdomen  pero Thor seguía vestido.

-          ¿Thor? Qué demo… ¡Ah!

-          Tal vez era muy pronto para un segundo dedo.

El pelinegro quiso incorporarse y huir pero no contó con estar atado a un poste de su propia cama. ¿Cómo sucedió? ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta? ¿Por qué no había sentido el movimiento?

La respiración de Loki era pesada y entrecortada mientras Thor seguía estirándolo con dos dedos, ya no le dolía pero seguía enojado.

-          Thor ¡Déjame!

El de cabellos negros echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando Thor rozó su próstata.

-          Parece que lo estas disfrutando.

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro bronceado, Loki volvió la cabeza para mirar su entrepierna, abrió aun más los ojos cuando vio que estaba erecto, entonces comenzó a patalear y forcejear.

-          Tranquilo, vas a estar cansado para cuando llegue el acto principal.

-          ¡¿Qué?! Oye, bien, estoy tranquilo, que tal un trato, si me dejas ahora, no le diré a nadie ¿Eh? ¿Qué te parece?

-          Buen intento, yo digo que mejor lo disfrutes ¿O vas a decirme que no has dejado a tus novios hacer esto?

-          ¿Novios? Thor ¡No soy gay!

-          ¿Entonces por qué nunca te he visto con una chica?

-          ¡Eso no te importa! Tengo prioridades…

El pelinegro tenía la cara roja, aunque ya no sabía si era de vergüenza o de lo excitado que estaba.

Justo en el momento en el que estaba jadeando por aire y sintiendo su orgasmo edificarse, Thor retiró los dedos, lo que lo hizo gruñir de frustración, el rubio sólo ahogo una risa.

-          No eres el único que tiene que disfrutar.

Entonces, se quitó la playera y la bermuda junto con la ropa interior, quedándose completamente desnudo, tomó el paquete de condones que estaba a un costado de Loki, el cual ni siquiera lo había notado junto con el frasco de lubricante.

-          Te pediría que me pusieras el condón pero corro el riesgo de que te escapes si te desato.

Loki sólo le mostró los dientes con un gesto de ira.

Se colocó el condón y bañó su miembro en lubricante entonces procedió a levantar las piernas del pálido chico y tomándose a sí mismo, se guio hasta la entrada de Loki y empujó la punta de su pene.

Cuando Loki sintió la presión, aspiró hondo y retuvo el aire, luego, Thor empujó hasta la mitad de su falo no tan despacio lo que provocó que el chico debajo de él, soltara el aire de sus pulmones arrancando un grito ronco de su garganta.

Loki comenzó a respirar de manera frenética al sentir el grosor y abrió los ojos con preocupación.

-          Duele…

-          Relájate, casi entra todo.

“¿Qué? ¿Aun falta?”

Thor respiraba casi al ritmo frenético de Loki, no creyó que fuera a estar tan apretado, tal vez le había dicho la verdad. Después de un momento, el rubio empujó de nuevo, esta vez con más cuidado de no lastimar al chico, a su vez, Loki sólo aguantó soltando un gemido de alivio cuando sintió la cadera de Thor topar con sus glúteos.

Thor apoyó las manos a los costados de Loki, quedando cara a cara y ambos respirando con dificultad.

-          Eres tan estrecho ¿Estás bien?

-          Se siente extraño ¿Terminarás pronto?

-          Dios, espero que no – Dijo el rubio con una amplia sonrisa.

Entonces, Thor pasó a apoyarse con los antebrazos donde habían estado sus manos.

-          Voy a comenzar a moverme.

-          Que atento de tu parte avisarme… por lo menos esta vez – Contestó el pelinegro con burla.

Thor comenzó con embestidas lentas, las que aun le provocaron dolor a Loki hasta que su próstata fue golpeada de nuevo, el pelinegro gimió cuando la ola de placer subió por la espina dorsal y el rubio sintió permiso para golpear más rápido y más fuerte.

El chico bronceado sentía derretirse de placer con el canal de Loki apretando a su alrededor, era estrecho y cálido y le encantaba.

Loki tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y comenzó a gemir con la boca ligeramente abierta, fue irresistible para Thor inclinarse hasta él y comenzar a besarlo, primero sólo un roce con los labios, después era un beso intenso y desesperado, ninguno de los dos había besado a un chico antes y por lo menos a Thor, se le antojó delicioso, los labios del moreno eran suaves y delicados como los de una chica.

El placer de Loki estaba llegando a su clímax y dentro de su inconciencia, había envuelto las piernas en la cadera de Thor, empujándolo más profundo con los talones.

-          Más… - Dijo Loki entre gemidos.

Thor sólo atinó a enterrarse en el cuello pálido y aspirar su aroma, comenzando a chupar la piel, seguro dejaría un moretón.

-          Te dije que lo disfrutarías… - Susurro el rubio en respuesta.

-          Cállate.

Loki llegó derramándose sobre su estómago y con un grito, arqueó la espalda y apretó alrededor del miembro de Thor mientras que este último dio dos golpes más sintiendo llegar en el condón.

Thor se dejó caer en el pecho de Loki, ambos tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-          Desátame.

Thor se incorporó saliendo de Loki, lo que provocó un ligero quejido y cumplió con la orden.

-          Como quieras, mi amor.

Terminó la frase con una ligera sonrisa, a lo que Loki sólo esnifó.

“¿Así le habla a sus conquistas después del sexo?”

Una vez que lo desató, Thor se quitó el condón anudándolo en el extremo, se lo pensó antes de arrojarlo al basurero.

-          ¿Quieres conservar esto? – Dijo el chico bronceado en son de burla.

-          ¡Que asco! ¡No! – Loki reaccionó de sobremanera al ver el artículo.

 

Una vez más, Thor se recostó sobre el pecho de Loki mientras que este sobaba sus muñecas adoloridas.

-          Estuvo rico ¿No?

-          Quítate, pesas – Fue el turno de Thor para esnifar.

-          Entonces ¿Es cierto? ¿No tienes novios?

Loki lo miró de una forma casi asesina y contestó secamente.

-          No.

De acuerdo, admitía que se había preguntado en más de una ocasión que se sentiría el ser penetrado por un chico, pero eso no quería decir que era gay, sólo… bicurioso… además, había tenido un par de novias antes.

-          ¿Qué tal novias?

-          Oye, ya te dije que tengo prioridades y mientras esté en la universidad, esa prioridad es estudiar y tengo sueño, vete –

-          Aww, pero tengo flojera ¿Puedo quedarme un rato?

-          La cama es pequeña y estás sudado, no.

-          No te tocaré – Dijo el rubio alejándose todo lo que pudo.

-          Bien – Contestó Loki un poco exasperado.

No pasaron cinco minutos cuando se quedó dormido.

Cuando Loki despertó, la luz agonizante del crepúsculo se colaba por la ventana frente a la cama, había un brazo fuerte envolviéndolo y una furiosa erección tratando de ocultarse entre sus nalgas.

-          ¿Listo para la segunda ronda? – Ronroneó el rubio en su oído.

-          No – Dijo el moreno aun adormilado.

Thor solamente rió y comenzó a besarlo en la nuca y la espalda.

-          La noche apenas comienza, Loki – Dijo Thor casi sin detener los besos.

“¿Por qué tuve que esperar hasta mañana para ir a casa?”.


End file.
